gowfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gears of War: Nexus and Lambent
Gears of War: Nexus and Lambent is about the Locust civil war before the events of Gears of War 2. This is a fanon of course and is not realy in the game. Prologue Yesterday, we sent Wretches through the Outer Hollows, trying to get to the surface. Soon they returned and we descovered every single one of them had became Lambent. And we knew they'd brought friends... Story All of the Drones were in the butchers room, watching a Boomer chop up a Rock Worm. As it handed the bloodied, rough cut bits to them, one of the commrades started to laugh "Ha ha. Just the way i like it!" The others laughed at him. "What?", he asked. They enjoyed the meal and hours later, the building collapsed onto itself and killed the Boomers. To their horror, a lambent Brumak was standing outside and flinging it's arms at the survivors! They were going to die, all of them firing at the creature of mass destruction. Flinging it's arms, the Brumak destroyed the building and killed every last drone in side. "The Lambent pollute the city, act now my soldiers. Cast down the infection now!", the Queen called through her speaker. Most of the forces were almost lost now that General RAAM was killed and the Kryll was almost wiped out. No one to lead them into battle except the Kantus and their leader, Skorge. All that remained was the Inner Hollows and the Lambent filled it with their plauge. Gunfire was heard throughout the entire city, in the buildings, in the homes, in the barracks and in the walls. one Squad charged out towards their lambent counterparts, firing frantically at them. Suddenly, several loud screams could be ehard throughout the city, everyone stopped firing. To their horror, the Lambent Wretches had arrived, in the thousands. Gunfire restarted. "Send in the Berserker!", a final cry of a Locust Captain before being mutilated by a wretch. Berserkers ran into the city. Everyone stayed silent. All except the Lambent, who kept firing. One by one, the Berserkers ripped apart the Lambent in the outer walls. Reavers took flight in the air, firing down on the Lambent Brumak. "The Lambent are breaching the outer walls. Aid the berserkers, they can't take on all of them!" the Locust Queen called through loudspeaker. The reavers fired on the Brumak and started to lure it out of the city. Other than that, the battle continued. Suddenly, a problem emerged from the outer hollow remains, Lambent reavers and Drones started to fly towards Nexus. The Reavers started to fire they're missiles at the Brumak, quickly killing it. Reavers began to fly back at top speed towards Nexus. Quickly and quite suddenly, the Brumak began to explode, destroying the remains of the Outer Hollows with it. Aireal battle began with the Reavers and Lambent Reavers. Soon, the Locust gained the upper hand. Until... they came. Earthquakes began in the ground, a lot of Lambent Wretches exploded in the impact; killing thousands of other Wretches. Unexceptingly, four Lambent Corpsers emerged from the ground, thursting for revenge after the Outer Hollows being destroyed by the Brumak. Eventually, the battle became a desperate stand for the Locust. Soon: A new section of this story is to be made soon. It follows the battle and the introduction of Skorge on his Hydra and the arrival of the Humans. A new story about the Locust being wiped out in the end and the Humans face the Lambent threat. Category:Fanfiction